Satw International Cell Block Tango
by AmericanButterfly
Summary: Six of the Satw Females where tired of being pushed around and went a little to far.. not they must deal with the consequences of their actions, but they say it was a murder but not a crime. Chicago belongs to it's rightful owner and Satw belongs to Humon from DA p.s please ignore how the words get off the page don't know how to edit where it's fixed


SatW- International Cell Block Tango

The SatW females are singing how they killed their lovers 'who had it coming'

based on the Chicago song "Cell Block Tango"

* * *

SatW – belongs to Humon

* * *

the people singing are based what I think would be best for their personalities and not so much paring (so expect some crack along with head-canon and 'canon') some words were changed,

South Africa:

"And now the 6 marry murderesses of the cook county  
jail in their rendition of the cell block tango"

Mexico-Pop!

Sister Iceland-Six!

Sister England-Squish

New Zealand-Baaaa

Sister Sweden-Cicero

Sister Germany- Italia!

Mexico-Pop!

Sister Iceland-Six!

Sister England-Squish

New Zealand-Baaaa

Sister Sweden-Cicero

Sister Germany- Italia!

Mexico-Pop!

Sister Iceland-Six!

Sister England-Squish

New Zealand-Baaaa

Sister Sweden-Cicero

Sister Germany- Italia!

Mexico {speaking} You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like America  
America like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's America layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

[Girls]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

Sister Iceland {speaking}

I met Romania Young from  
Bucharest about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons (_not really just didn't know what to replace it with_), you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

{The Girls}

Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

{The Girls}

Pop, six, squish, baa-baa  
Cicero, Lipschitz

Sister England {Spoken}

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Scotland,_{head-canon/sake for song_}  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screaming',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

{The Girls}

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

New Zealand {'spoken'}

baa baa (what I'm I doing here)

baa baa ba ba (They say my famous tenant held down held down my husband and chopped off his head off) Baa baa (But It's not true!) Baaaa! (I'm Innocent!) baa baa baa(I don't know why the UN says I did it) baa baa baa baa (I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand)

Sister England {Spoken} Yeah but did you do it?

New Zealand {trying to speak} ba-ba Not guilty!

{Girls softly}

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame

Sister Sweden {spoken}

My brother, Sweden and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Finland, (_husband for song sake_)  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Sweden and  
Finland doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along

I didn't do it

But if I'd done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[Sister Sweden]  
They had it coming  
[Girls]  
They had it coming  
[ Sister Sweden]  
They had it coming  
[Girls]  
They had it coming  
[Sister Sweden]  
They had it coming  
[Girls]  
They took a flower  
[Sister Sweden]  
All along  
[Girls]  
In its prime  
[Sister Sweden]  
I didn't do it  
[Girls]  
And then they used it  
[Sister Sweden]  
But if I'd done it  
[Girls]  
And they abused it  
[Sister Sweden]  
How could you tell me  
[Girls]  
It was a murder  
[Sister Sweden]  
That I was wrong?  
[Girls]  
But not a crime!

Sister Germany {spoken}

I loved Italy Italia  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found France,  
Sister Japan,  
Sister Netherlands and Switzerland.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

{Girls}

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Girls]  
They had it comin'  
[Girls]  
They had it comin'  
[Girls]  
They had it comin'  
[Girls]  
They had it comin'  
[Girls]  
They had it comin'  
[Girls]  
They had it comin'  
[Girls]  
All along  
[Girls]  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
[Girls]  
How could you tell us  
[Girls]  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!

Mexico {Spoken}

You pop that gum one more time!

Sister Iceland {Spoken}

Single my ass.

Sister England {Spoken}

Ten Times!

New Zealand {'Spoken'}

Baa baa UN baa baa

(why UN close prison?)

Sister Sweden {Spoken}

Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

Sister Germany {Spoken}

Artistic differences.

Mexico-Pop!

Sister Iceland-Six!

Sister England-Squish

New Zealand-Baaaa

Sister Sweden-Cicero

Sister Germany- Italia!

End


End file.
